Introduction The Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) agree to the transfer of funds ($50,000) via inter-agency agreement to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention's National Center for Chronic Disease Prevention and Health Promotion's (NCCDPHP) Division of Nutrition, Physical Activity, and Obesity (DNPAO) to contribute to the implementation of the Infant Feeding Practices Study I (IFPS III), a longitudinal study following children from birth through two years of life to assess Feeding practices and behaviors. A child's first two years of life can have profound impacts on their later dietary behaviors and health outcomes. There are benefits of breastfeeding for both mother and baby. In addition, early feeding behaviors can play a role in the establishment of later dietary behaviors as well as their association with health outcomes. Although earlier Infant Feeding Practices Studies (1993-1994 and 2005-2007) conducted by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and CDC have provided data about infant feeding behaviors, patterns, and practices through the first year of life, new research and recommendations have been published and new policies and programs have been implemented. In addition, there are emerging feeding practices (i.e., breast milk sharing and use) infant feeding health outcomes (i.e., food allergies), and feeding practices in the 2nd year of life as children transition to the family diet which need to be investigated more fully. Lastly, federal efforts are underway to incorporate the first ever dietary guidelines for children birth to 24 months and pregnant women. These guidelines will be released in conjunction with the US. Dietary Guidelines for Americans 2020-2025. IFPS III will provide data on a sample of US infants and toddlers' and assess their feeding practices as they relate to the upcoming US. Dietary Guidelines for Americans 2020-2025 recommendations. This work is an integral part of CDC's work to increase breastfeeding support in a variety of settings and to the US Health and Human Services' Healthy People 2020 objectives to increase the proportion of infants who are breastfed. In 2016, CDC assessed the feasibility of conducting IFPS III, including extending it to cover birth through 24 months of age, and identified the most up to date recruitment and data collection methods and new/revised survey topic domain questions that should be assessed prior to implementing the study. In 2017-2018, CDC developed the associated study materials (study protocol and data collection instruments). Objectives Under this agreement, NICHD will transfer funds to support the implementation of IFPS III. NICHD's Program Official can provide scientific input upon request by CDC's IFPS III leadership, and may be an author on publications related to IFPS III if invited by CDC and approved through the NICHD publication clearance process. FY19 funds will support: (1) administrative clearances ( e.g., IRB, 0MB, and other clearances); (2) finalization of a data collection system; (3) implementation of the study and data collection among children from birth to 24 months; and (4) finalization of data sets and reports. FY20 funds will support a maternal dietary assessment during pregnancy and post-pregnancy. CDC agrees to oversee, direct, and provide leadership on all aspects of IFPS III, including overseeing all contract related activities for study implementation and all interactions with all partner agencies. CDC will be responsible for all study decisions, including budgetary decisions. CDC will provide annual updates to NICHD on study progress. As allowed by data sharing rules and regulations, CDC will provide advance access to the final IFPS III data set to NICHD's Program Official. Advance access to the data will be done with the intention of developing a publication for a journal supplement featuring IFPS III. Publication topics (for advance data access only) will be subject to review and approval by CDC's IFPS III leadership team and final publication must be approved through the NICHD